


-- Phantomphobia --

by Sternpfote



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, 青鳥の虛像 Fullmetal Alchemist | Fullmetal Alchemist: Bluebird's Illusion
Genre: Chose your own story, Different Endings, Edvy - Freeform, Elricest, M/M, Translation, al dad mom scar wtf nina, envyed - Freeform, i hope this isnt against copyright, i just wanted that everyone who cant play the game can read what happens, lightnovel, phantomphobia, royed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 81
Words: 17,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternpfote/pseuds/Sternpfote
Summary: Edward Wakes up after the Events in the fifth laboratory and finds himself in a world, where no one knows alchemy.But not only is the Fullmetal Alchemist in another world, which seems oh so familiar, no a certain green-haired palm came together with him.So find a way back in home to their world, Ed has to meet some people, he knew to well, like his brother Alphonse, now with his body, small Nina, or the fuhrer of Amestris, Roy Mustang.But will Ed be able to return to his world?Decide your own story!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Phantomphobia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/513941) by Phantomphobia-Translators. 

> Disclaimer:  
I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the Game "Phantomphobia".  
Phantomphobia is a really nice game and I´m happy I got to play it.  
But since it´s hard to get the proper version of a game downloaded, without any virus or something like that, I decided to write the game´s story down.  
It´s basically just the dialogue from the Game (I´m speaking About Phantomphobia Truth/Shinri, the 2008 Remake from the original Phantomphobia.).  
At the end of each chapter, you get a message telling you with which page you have to continue. Sometimes you get to have choices, so Chose wisely! (Or just read all the pages xD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE FANFICTION NOTES BEFORE YOU START READING THE FANFICTION!!!!!
> 
> I´m using These Shorter names for the characters.  
Ed = Edward Elric  
Al = Alphonse Elric  
Roy = Roy Mustang  
Envy = the Homunculus Envy  
Riza = Riza Hawkeye  
Havoc = Jean Havoc  
Nina = Nina Tucker  
Tucker = Shou Tucker  
Scar = Scar  
Izumi Curtis = Izumi  
Also, at the End of some chapters, you get a message like "You got 5 R"  
It is possible to get R, E, A and T which are like "Points" in this game.  
To reach certain endings, you have to have a certain amount of Points.  
Please Keep your number in mind, so you get the correct ending.  


_Opening [Ed]:_

_The end of the journey it the truth behind truths._

_I stretched out my hand, but still couldn´t reach it_

_This time, I won´t lose again…_

_I can go back to that time…_

_This time… I must…_

_ **(After that, the Opening of the game starts.** _

_ **You can watch it here: [ <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ifNlJPT2OrU> ] )** _

_ **Continue on page "Chapter 1 - 1"!** _


	2. Chapter 1 - 1

_ **CHAPTER ONE** _

[Everything is black]

Ed: …..

???: Brother… Brother!?

Ed: Hmmm…

???: Brother, brother! Wake up.

Ed: Oh…

[Ed wakes up and sees Al, they´re in a little house together]

Al: Brother, you´re really… When will I sleep?

Ed:: ….!?

Ed: … Al?

Al: Huh?

Ed: How is it possible…?

Ed: Are you really Al?

Al: Brother? What silly things are you saying? Do you have a fever?

Al: …..

Ed: Your hand is warm.

Ed: (I must be dreaming.)

Ed: (However, both in appearance and body… This is exactly the Al I remember.)

Ed: (Or rather, he looks like a grown-up Al, if he hadn´t been taken away.)

Al: You´re such a mess, brother! I slept at the door again, and it was cold.

Ed: Slept at the door? How could it be…? Al, where is this place?

Ed: Why are we here? What about the Philosopher´s Stone?

Ed: I just remember we found a large number of incomplete stones at the Fifth Laboratory, and then…

Al: What are you talking about, brother? I don´t understand.

Al: Whether it was last month or last year, we´ve been living here all the time.

Ed: (What exactly is going on?)

Al: You´re still not awake, brother… Have you lost your memory because you bumped your head or ate something strange?

Ed: No, ah… That´s right.

Ed: My memory is a bit confused… Can you tell me what happened recently?

Al: Brother, are you okay!?

Ed: Maybe… I really hit my head, ha ha!

Al: You´re laughing and all. But nothing special has happened lately.

Al: The master´s shop recruited some new people…

Al: Maybe the fact that Love Park lost a kitten? There´s nothing else worthy of attention.

Ed: (A cat? Shop? What is he talking about…?)

Ed: How long have we been living here?

Al: Hm… Almost seven years.

Ed: How can it be…!?

**CHOICE:**

_How did we learn alchemy?_

_How about mom?_

_ **If you chose >> How did we learn alchemy? <<, please go to page "Chapter 1 - 2" !** _

_ **If you chose >> How about mom? <<, please go to page "Chapter 1 - 3" !** _


	3. Chapter 1 - 2

**You chose >> How did we learn alchemy? <<**

Ed: Seven years!? And what about alchemy? How did we learn alchemy?

Al: What is alchemy?

Ed: ….

Ed: (Isn´t this my world?)

Al: You´re still sleepy, brother… And must be hungry, I´ll go downstairs and make something for you.

Ed: Ah, Al, wait a moment, that…

Al: Yes?

Ed: That… Where´s our mother?

Al: …..

Al: You need to wash your face and wake up, brother. I´ll bring you some milk.

Al: Mom is no longer in this world. She died six years ago.

[Alphonse leaves the room, shutting the door behind him]

Ed: …..

[Everything get´s black, Ed just thinks]

Ed: (A world without alchemy, Al with his own body… This is so weird, I don´t dare to think about it too much.)

Ed: (Here, where am I?)

_ **Continue on page "Chapter 1 - 4"!** _


	4. Chapter 1 - 3

**You chose >> How about mom? <<**

Ed: Then mom… where is she?

Al: Brother… what are you talking about?

Al: Oh, I know, did you dream about our mother?

Al: It´s almost time for mom´s death anniversary… It will be seven years.

Ed: (Our mother… she died here as well.)

Al: We should go and sweep her grave together.

Ed: Yes…

Ed: How did we learn alchemy here during these years?

Al: Alchemy? What is that?

Ed: !?

Ed: (Is there no alchemy in this world?)

Al: You´re still not awake, brother… Come and have breakfast.

Ed: Oh…

[Everything gets black, Ed just thinks]

Ed: (It´s true… If there wasn´t a transmutation at that time, then Al wouldn´t…)

Ed: (This may not be my world…)

_ **Continue on page "Chapter 1 - 4" !** _


	5. Chapter 1 - 4

[Infront of the Fuhrer´s Palace]

Envy: It hurts! What is this damned place?

Envy: Fullmetal brat? What happened to you? Just now he was in sight…

Envy: Where are you, Fullmetal brat?

Soldiers: Stop! Who are you? This is the Fuhrer´s palace and idlers are forbidden here!

Envy: Oh… The Fuhrer´s palace? Then Wrath must be here… I´ll go and ask him.

Soldiers: What are you talking about? If you go further…

(Envy hurts the Soldiers)

Soldiers: Aah!

Envy: Hm… These random soldiers will let me go.

Soldiers: You, who are you?

(Envy hurts the Soldiers again]

Soldiers: Wow!

Envy: Human beings like you aren´t worthy of knowing who´s this guy.

_ **Continue on page "Chapter 1 - 5" !** _


	6. Chapter 1 - 5

[The Fuhrer´s Office]

Riza: Fuhrer.

Roy: Why is it so noisy outside?

Riza: They´ve reported that an assassin broke into the Fuhrer´s palace.

Roy: Oh? So there are such interesting things going on, I…

Riza: Please forget about that. I´d never allow you to go out and risk your safety.

Roy: Don’t say that, the Fuhrer also needs outdoor activities. Recently, I care a little about my lower abdomen…

Riza: Please finish your work first.

Roy: ….

Roy: You´re still too strict, Major.

[Envy breaks in]

Envy: Wrath, are you here? What happened in the end?

[Riza takes her gun]

Riza: !!

Roy: He doesn´t look like a simple assassin.

Roy: Who are you?

Envy: Oh… So it´s that annoying bun face. What are you doing here? Isn´t this the Fuhrer´s office?

Roy: If you´re looking for the Fuhrer, then you´re in the right place.

Roy: But I don´t remember having any relationship with seaweed-haired people.

Envy: What happened…?

Envy: What the hell did that Fullmetal brat?... Are you helping the little one?

Roy: Fullmetal? What?

Envy: It´s this person, his person!

[Envy transforms into Edward]

Envy: You won´t say you don´t know him…

Roy: !

[Riza aims at Envy, who just smiles at them, still looking like Edward]

Roy: Did he change his appearance!?... What are you?

Envy: Hurry up and tell me where´s the little one, otherwise…

Envy: I don´t have much patience!!

Riza: The Fuhrer orders you to step back.

[Riza shots and the bullet hits Envys head, making blood stream over his left eye]

Envy: Uh… This older sister is too much.

Envy: Even though I can´t die, it still hurts.

[Envy heals the wound and the blood disappears]

Roy: His wound healed!?

Riza: How is it possible…?

Soldiers: Fuhrer! What happened?

[Envy transforms back into himself]

Envy: Oh… there seems to be trouble ahead.

Envy: Since the little one isn´t here, I bid you farewell till next time…

[Envy jumps out of the window and disappears]

Riza: What exactly was that monster?... He could change shape.

Roy: And he´s not dead.

Roy: It´s interesting that unknown things are finally starting to appear.

Riza: What do you mean?

Roy: Be ready to fight, Major.

Riza: Yes…

Roy: First of all, we´ll catch that shape-shifting guy, and then we´ll find out who´s that “Fullmetal brat” as well.

Riza: Understood.

Roy: Is it happening at last?

_ **Continue on page "Chapter 1 - 6" !** _


	7. Chapter 1 - 6

[Back at Al´s and Ed´s place]

Ed: (No… I can´t think about it.)

Ed: (What the hell is going on?... Why did I end up in another world?)

Ed: (And precisely a world like this.)

[Al goes to Ed]

Al: Brother, I´m going to work.

Ed: Ok…

Al: Don´t forget to buy the ingredients for dinner. I left the money on the table.

Ed: Yeah…

Ed: (But I don´t even know where the market is!)

Al: Then I´ll go. You shouldn´t fall asleep again, brother!

Ed: I know!

[Al leaves the house]

Ed: I can´t stay here, no matter what…

Ed: I´d better go out as well and take a walk.

[Ed leaves the house]

_ **Continue on page "Chapter 1 - 7" !** _


	8. Chapter 1 - 7

[in the city on the streets]

Ed: It´s a strange street, but somehow it feels quite familiar.

Ed: (There are so many things I don´t understand.)

Ed: (And some people I met greeted me, everyone seems to know me.)

Ed: (But I feel like talking to a stranger, as if I didn´t know what the other person is talking about.)

Ed: (Just as it happens with Al here…)

Ed: (His appearance, voice and feel are all the same, but identity and experiences are very different.)

Ed: This is probably not the world I´m familiar with, but another place.

[Soldiers come]

Soldiers: Over there, over there!

Soldiers: That´s right, it´s that person, catch him!

Ed: Huh? Why are those guards running? What happened?

[the Soldiers run to Ed and handcuff him]

Ed: Hey! What are you doing!?

Soldiers: We´re now arresting you on charges of attempting to assassinate the Fuhrer.

Ed: Assassinating the Fuhrer? Me!?

Ed: (I can´t even understand what´s happening here…)

Soldiers: We´re the guard of the Fuhrer´s palace. We saw you breaking into the palace last night. Isn´t your name “Fullmetal brat”?

[Ed gets angry and turns into a red chibi]

Ed: Who is the small mosaic piece!?

Soldiers: Be careful, this guy is really powerful. Even if he´s injured, he can heal himself.

[Ed is normal again]

Ed: Wait, what are you saying? Automatic healing abilities?

Ed: An homunculus… But why are there homunculi here?

Ed: “Fullmetal brat…”

Ed: Damn it! It´s that Envy guy.

Ed: Have you seen Envy?

Soldiers: We don´t know what you´re talking about, but if you´re smart, you won´t resist. Let´s go back to the military with us.

Ed: …..

Ed: (Why would there be homunculi in a world without alchemy?)

Ed: (And Envy was actually present at the Fifth Laboratory, so what happened in the end?)

Ed: (If I go to the military, I may understand the truth behind some things.)

Ed: (And maybe I can meet that person…)

[The soldiers take Ed with them]

_ **Continue on page "Chapter 1 - 8" !** _


	9. Chapter 1 - 8

[Floor in the Military Headquarters, in front of the Fuhrer´s Office]

Soldiers: Go inside. The Fuhrer wants to interrogate you in person.

[Ed gets inside the Fuhrer´s Office]

Ed: Shut up, where´s that arrogant Fuhrer?

Roy: It´s remarkable that such a disappointing figure has the courage to break into the Fuhrer´s palace alone.

Ed: Who is it!?

[Ed turns around to Roy]

Ed: How could it be your annoying bun face!?

Roy: That sounds familiar.

Ed: Why are you in the Fuhrer´s office?

Roy: I´m the Fuhrer here, and thus in the Fuhrer´s office. Is this so incredible?

Ed: What happened?

Roy: It´s me who should interrogate you, and not the other way around.

Roy: Who are you? What´s the purpose of breaking into the palace late at night? Who assigned you?

Roy: Unless you want to suffer, make sure to answer my questions one by one.

Ed: Hey, even though I´m not afraid of you, I still have to tell you that if someone sneaked in here yesterday, it wasn´t me.

Ed: Whether you believe it or not, he can change his appearance at will, including mine.

Roy: I was lucky enough to witness that last night.

Roy: But is there any proof that it´s not the assassin´s changed form who´s standing before me?

Ed: I have no proof.

Roy: If you have no evidence… then I can´t trust you so easily.

If I had any evidence, then I´d have shown it already, so I didn´t have to stay here and see your face.

Ed: Uh… I thought that, if you became the Fuhrer, you´d understand better.

Ed: But it seems that no matter how high you climb, you´re still the same…

Roy: You really dare to say that.

Ed: What are you doing!!?

[Roy grabs Eds wrist and pushes him down on his desk, their faces close to each others. Ed blushes lightly]

Roy: Then let´s do some experiment with the body to verify it with our own eyes.

Ed: What do you mean?

Ed: You, what are you going to do!?

Ed: Why are you always such an asshole everywhere?

[Roy looks more serious and somewhat dangerous, Ed´s blush disappears, Roy hurts Eds Hand who is now bleeding a little]

Roy: Don´t say anything.

Ed: !?

[Riza opens the door, but stays there instead of entering. She reads from her report, not looking up at the two]

Riza: Fuhrer, sir.

Riza: Just now, the captain of the guard reported that at 1 p.m. ,

Riza: the criminal who broke into the palace last night was arrested in the woods outside the city.

Riza: He´s now detained in the 13th cell. Excuse me. Please continue.

[Riza closes the door and goes]

Roy: ….

Ed: ….

[Roy lets Ed go and stands straight again, some space between them]

Roy: (Couch) The wound didn´t heal, so I suppose you´re not the assassin from last night.

Roy: But what´s your relationship with him? He seems to be looking for you all the time.

Ed: Why should I answer you? If I have no evidence, I can´t convince you no matter what I say, isn´t it?

Roy: You´re quite an unreasonable child… So what´s your name, Fullmetal brat?

Ed: Don´t call me that. I want to go away.

Roy: Wait.

Ed: What now?

Roy: This is for you.

[Roy hands Ed two tissues]

Ed: Huh?

Roy: It´s for wrapping up that wound, so it doesn´t get infected.

Ed: …….

Ed: Edward Elric. That´s my name.

Roy: Nice to meet you, Edward Elric.

Ed: …..

Ed: (Actually… you rarely call me by my name.)

Ed: Then goodbye. “Fuhrer, sir”.

[Ed leaves the Office]

Roy: ….

[Roy takes the phone and contacts the guards]

Roy: It´s me.

Roy: Track the Boy.

_ **Continue on page "Chapter 1 - 9" !** _


	10. Chapter 1 - 9

[back at Al´s and Ed´s home]

Al: Brother! You´re back!?

Ed: Ah… Yes, I´m back.

Al: What did they do with you, brother? I heard you were attacked by several fierce and strong men, and then taken to some strange place.

Al: What happened in the end, what happened to you, brother!?

Ed: That, who told you that?

Al: Yoki on the street.

Al: But you´re actually okay, brother!

Ed: (Even that NPC is here as well…)

Ed: It was nothing.

Ed: In the future, if you just believe half of his words, you´ll be fine.

Al: But half means… Were you attacked after all, brother!?

Al: Was it a wig shop that is after your beautiful blonde hair, brother!? Or someone buying and selling teenagers…

Ed: You can´t even believe that!

Ed: (But how can I explain to him about the homunculus, the shape-shifting, and the ability to heal at once…?)

Ed: In fact, it was just a misunderstanding. I was taken by the military to answer some questions.

Ed: But of course I was innocent, so they brought me back.

Al: Brother…

Al: But it´s okay… I was so worried about you not being well, I could have died.

Ed: I´m sorry…

Ed: However, I´m strong enough to defend myself.

Ed: I still have confidence in my fists.

Al: Even though you often get into trouble, brother, I don´t know why I was very worried this time.

Ed: Al…

Al: And even if we´ve always been together, somehow I feel I haven´t seen you for many years…

Ed: (What…?)

Al: Ah, ha ha… It´s weird to say so. I´m probably just too nervous.

Ed: …….

Al: Oh, yes. Tomorrow I have holidays, do you want to go somewhere with me?

**CHOICE:**

_Well, of course!_

_I´m a bit worried about some Things…_

** _If you chose >> Well, of course! <<, please go to page "Chapter 1 - 10" !_ **

** _If you chose >> I´m a bit worried about some Things…<<, please go to page "Chapter 1 - 11" !_ **


	11. Chapter 1 - 10

**You chose >> Well, of course! <<**

Ed: Of course! Please let´s go.

Al: Ok! Then I´ll take you with me! And you´ll rest today, brother!

Ed: Fine.

[Al goes to make lunch]

Ed: Even though I don´t have this kind of free time…

Ed: But just for one day, I´ll let Al introduce me around. Maybe I can find some clues.

Ed: And I´m looking forward to Al´s hand-made lunch…

**You got >>5 A<<**

_ **Continue on page "Chapter 1 - 12" !** _


	12. Chapter 1 - 11

**You Chose >> I´m a bit worried about some things… <<**

Ed: (There are still so many things I need to understand about this world…)

Ed: Hmm… I´m a bit worried, I should go outside and take a look around…

Al: Then I´ll go with you, brother!

Ed: It doesn´t matter, you´d better rest at home, Al.

Al: In your current state, I´m not at ease leaving you alone on the streets, brother. If something goes wrong…

Ed: I´ll be careful… You don´t seem to trust your brother much.

Al: But I certainly trust you!

Ed: It´s just that… since you´re my only brother, I´m worried.

Ed: Uh…

Ed: (Probably there´s no danger in going to the streets to investigate…)

Ed: Ok! Let´s go together!

Al: Great! Then I´ll make lunch for tomorrow. Brother, you should take a rest.

Ed: Ok.

Ed: (Thanks to Al´s introduction, I may learn about this place faster. And it´s just one day… It doesn´t matter.)

Ed: (I´ve always dreamed of eating lunch with Al, as we´re going to do here…)

_ **Continue on page "Chapter 1 - 12" !** _


	13. Chapter 1 - 12

[Al and Ed are lying in bed together, facing each other]

Ed: Al? Are you asleep?

Al: Huh? What happens, brother? Can´t you sleep?

Ed: It´s nothing, really, I just want to hear your voice.

Ed: (There isn´t that kind of empty echo in your voice, I haven´t heard it for such a long time…)

Al: What? Brother, are you talking about your dreams?

Ed: Maybe…

Ed: In fact… I feel like living in a dream now.

Ed: Or perhaps, I don´t know if I´ve been living in a dream all this time.

Al: Huh? A dream?

Ed: It´s very strange to say so… Even now, I feel strange…

Ed: This isn´t my world… But I don´t know why did I come here.

Ed: In the world over there, we tried to resurrect our dead mother with a technique called “Alchemy”.

Ed: But we failed. You lost your whole body, and only your soul was fixed to a suit of armor.

Ed: And I lost my arm and leg and replaced them with automail…

Ed: Just like what you see now.

Al: …..

Al: Do you think that “dream” is a nightmare, brother?

Ed: I don´t know…

Al: As for me, everything I experience with my brother makes me happy.

Ed: …..!?

Al: As long as my brother is by my side, I won´t be afraid. As long as I´m with my brother, no matter what happens, I feel I can face it.

[Al takes Eds left hand]

Al: Brother, do you feel me now?

Ed: Oh… Al?

Al: I´m here. I´ve been here all the time, brother.

Ed: … Al…

Al: Good night, brother.

Ed: Yes, good night.

[Everything get´s black, Ed thinks]

Ed: (Even though automail can´t sense temperatures, I could feel Al´s warmth.)

Ed: (The same warmth of my memory, which I was always afraid of forgetting…)

Ed: (This time, I won´t let it go away.)

_ **END OF CHAPTER ONE** _

_ **Continue on page "Chapter 2 - 1" !** _


	14. Chapter 2 - 1

_ **CHAPTER TWO** _

[black]

Ed: Hmm… What´s this place? It seems familiar…

[Ed stands on a field, some houses in the background]

Ed: Riesenburg? Why did I come back here…?

[Al appears in front of Ed]

Al: Brother! Brother…

Ed: Al?

Ed: Really, Al! Your body… it´s recovered!

Al: Well, thanks to a kind gentleman who helped me, I can maintain it.

Ed: Is it true? Great! And who is that kind gentleman? I must thank him!

Al: Brother… Actually, I have something to tell you.

Ed: Huh?

Al: There´s someone I love.

Ed: :-0 !!!?

[Al blushes]

Al: It´s this kind gentleman, we decided to spend our lives together.

[Scar appears next to Al, wearing a pink apron with a cat on it, he´s blushing as well]

Al: …..

[Ed turns into a gray chibi and his soul leaves his body]

Ed: What, what…?

Scar: Brother…

[Ed turns into the red angry chibi form]

Ed: Why is it you!!? Don´t mess with my brother!! It´s disgusting!!

Al: That´s it. And the addition of two more persons to the family will also make you happy, brother.

[Ed is the gray chibi again]

Ed: ….

[he turns normal again]

Ed: Wait… What do you mean?

[between Al and Scar, Nina appears]

Nina: Al dad! Scar mom!!

Scar: This is Nina, the daughter of your brother and me, pleased to meet you.

[Ed is the red angry chibi once more]

Ed: WHY ARE YOU THE MOTHER!!!?

[everything turns black]

Al: … Brother, brother…

Ed: Why, why…

Al: Brother! Wake up!

Ed: !!?

Al: Huh… You finally woke up.

Ed: Al…? This…

Al: Brother, are you okay? You were grabbing your chest as if you were in pain… Did you have a nightmare?

Ed: So it was just a dream…

Ed: (It was a nightmare, even though Al´s happiness is a good thing… But I still can´t accept it!!)

Ed: Al! You have to promise me, if you like someone, you´ll tell me first!

Al: What! Brother, what are you talking about!?

Ed: Oh… My baby brother… My Al…

Al: I know… I´ll tell my brother first.

Al: Really brother, you´ve just woken up and you´re still talking in a sleep, just as living in a dream.

Al: Breakfast is ready, so let´s eat before going out!

Ed: Ok…

_ **Continue on page "Chapter 2 - 2" !** _


	15. Chapter 2 - 2

[outside of their house]

Al: Where do you want to go, brother?

Ed: (I want to go to many places, but I don´t know any, so I´ll let Al take me around.)

Ed: I can´t think of anything in particular.

Al: Then I´ll take you to a nice place, brother!

Ed: Oh? Where?

[they start walking towards a special place]

_ **Continue on page "Chapter 2 - 3" !** _


	16. Chapter 2 - 3

[at the love park, a kitten rescue place]

Ed: … Wow…

Al: Xiaosan, hey! Were you a good boy?

Ed: Just as I expected…

Al: Brother, here´s where I usually volunteer. My job is to take care of these homeless kittens.

Al: Besides, the manager of this place is a good person… Ah! He just came over.

[Scar joins the two brothers with a white cat on his shoulder]

Scar: Welcome to the cat Love Park.

Ed: Aaaahhhh!! He appeared!!

Al: Mr. Scar! Good morning.

Scar: Good morning, Al. Ah, this is…

Ed: (Aaaah!! And he´s really wearing an apron!!)

Al: This is my brother. And this is Mr. Scar, brother, the founder of Love Park. He´s really gentle and a good person…

Ed: >o< Don´t say it again…

Al: Brother, don´t you like him? Even if Mr. Scar looks fierce and strong, he´s actually kind and caring.

Al: Thanks to him I can…

Ed: (The nightmare became true! It turns out that´s the meaning of “Phantomphobia”!)

Scar: Hello. My name comes from this scar.

Ed: …..

Ed: Hello, I… My name´s Edward.

Scar: Pleased to meet you.

Scar: Al, your brother´s figure is also pretty slender.

Ed: (What does “also” mean!!?)

Ed: (Forget it… This place is too embarrassing… I´m definitely not in my world.)

Al: Mr. Scar, my brother´s temper is a bit violent, but please don´t care too much.

Scar: Of course, I feel we´ll become good friends.

Al: Exactly!

Ed: …..

Ed: (Actually… Maybe the Scar from the other side is a good guy?)

Ed: (Thinking about it, I…)

Nina: Al bro!

Ed: (That voice is…)

[The three turn around to see Nina running towards them]

Al: Ah, Nina… Did you come to help today as well?

Ed: ….!!

Al: Brother, she´s Nina, a girl who lives nearby. She also comes often to help.

Ed: …..

Al: Nina, this is my brother Edward.

Nina: Edward… brother?

Ed: (Why… is Nina here?)

Ed: He… Hello.

Nina: Hi! Do you also like kittens and puppies, Edward bro?

Ed: Ah… Um… Yes, I like them.

Nina: Great!

Nina: That one over there, the kitten with the soft tail, it´s called Xiaosan. It´s very sticky and cute.

Nina: Al bro, Edward bro, Nina and Xiaosan, all play together.

Ed: Ah, good…

Ed: …..

Ed: (Why is this world like this…?)

Ed: (She should be… Why is she here?)

Nina: Edward bro?

Ed: Ah, uh… what happens?

Nina: Are you okay? Is it a stomachache or do you feel bad?

Ed: Uh… Maybe it´s a cold. I don´t know why I feel a bit cold.

Nina: But… the weather is so warm… Are you sick?

Nina: Ah, that´s why you´re so small!

[Ed turns into his angry red chibi form]

Ed: Hey, don´t call me small!

Nina: Ah ha ha ha! Edward bro heard this and changed his face! Your cold will be cured soon.

[Ed turns back to normal]

Ed: Ha ha…

Ed: (If there´s no alchemy, no alchemy at all, then the world should be so happy.)

Ed: (Yes, it´s not that the world is strange, but…)

[later that day]

Al: My brother and Nina helped a lot, and it was hard.

Ed: Basically… I didn´t help at all.

Nina: Ha ha! Also, Edward bro knocked over the milk!

Ed: Uh… that´s not nice to say…

Ed: (Geez… Taking care of the kittens is much harder than what I imagined…)

Al: Then we´ll return home now. Let´s go, brother.

Ed: Ok.

Nina: Hey… Are you leaving?

Al: Well, Nina has to go home soon. If not, Dad will be worried.

Nina: Nina doesn´t care… because Mr. Scar is here.

Ed: …..

Nina: Edward, will you come again?

Ed: Uh…

Ed: Of course, we´ll play together next time.

Nina: It´s a promise!

_ **Continue on page "Chapter 2 - 4" !** _


	17. Chapter 2 - 4

[in the city, they walk towards their home]

Al: How about it? Do you think that Love Park is interesting, brother?

Ed: Ha ha… It´s indeed a good place.

Ed: But I didn´t expect that work to be so hard.

Al: Staying all day at home isn´t good for your physical health, brother.

Ed: (So I used to be a home-loving guy here, oh…)

Ed: Anyway, thank you for bringing me there.

Al: Since you were willing to accompany me, I´m really happy, brother.

Ed: Well, let´s go back together next time!

[they arrive in front of their house]

Al: Today, as reward for my brother, dinner will be special.

Ed: Oooh… You´re such a nice brother!

[Al grabs the door]

Al: What? Why is the door unlocked?

[they head inside]

_ **Continue on page "Chapter 2 - 5" !** _


	18. Chapter 2 - 5

[in the living room, Envy is leaning on the wall at the window]

Envy: Well… At last I found you, Fullmetal brat.

Ed: Envy!?

Ed: Why are you here!?

Envy: Why? Of course, because of you, Fullmetal brat.

Envy: We wouldn´t have fallen into such a strange place, if you hadn´t been at the Fifth Laboratory.

Ed: The Fifth Laboratory!

Ed: (So he knows what´s going on here… That means he came from the world over there, just as me…)

Envy: Cut it out, I don´t want to stay in this damned place anymore.

Envy: That´s why I´m thinking of a way to go back.

Al: Brother, who is this person…?

Ed: Ah… Let´s say he´s someone I know.

Envy: Humph…

Envy: Who´s beside you?

Ed: Why should I tell you?

Envy: “Brother, brother”… And he´s so stuck to you. Isn´t he that brother of yours, with his brotherhood complex?

Ed: …..

Envy: Huh? But he isn´t really the one I know. Wasn´t he that big iron pot?

Envy: Do you want to bring him back together?

Ed: ….!!

Al: Brother, what are you talking about? Where are you going with this wierdo?

Ed: This one…

Envy: So you haven´t told him anything yet?

Envy: Anyway, it doesn´t matter. I just came to remind you kindly.

Envy: And you´d better be careful as well. If you stay here and they catch you, it will be terrible.

Ed: !!

Ed: Then it was you who broke into the Fuhrer´s palace that day and was arrested…

Envy: Oh… Does it mean you have met him?

Envy: It´s rare for me to be defenseless… I became an experimental animal there.

Ed: What do you mean!?

Envy: Can you imagine it? I was almost dissected alive in that place.

Ed: What…

Envy: Such madness is typical of humans, and they had many interesting “pets” over there!

Envy: But abusing this guy isn´t a good idea, heh heh…

Ed: You… What did you…!?

Envy: I took them… I killed them all, heh heh.

[Envy gets hurt by someone]

Envy: What…!!

Ed: !?

Al: !?

[it was Roy who hurt Envy, and he entered the house]

Roy: I didn´t expect to be preempted.

Ed: How come you´re here!?

Al: … Brother!?

Al: Isn´t this person…? Huh? The Fuhrer himself!?

Roy: So here you are! The wild cat who killed so many soldiers.

Roy: I knew that, if I kept watching Edward, you´d appear eventually. Though I didn´t think it would be so soon.

Roy: What can I say? I congratulate you for leading me to the person I was looking for.

Ed: You…

Envy: So what? Do you really think you can take me back?

Ed: Why are you arresting him?

Roy: There´s something I want to ask him.

Envy: So you can continue your cutting experiments on me!?

Roy: …..

Ed: Why… Why would you do such a thing?

Roy: It seems there´s a misunderstanding here.

Roy: I only need to take him back to investigate something.

Ed: If you want to take him away, you´ll have to defeat me first! You´re useless!

Roy: I just want to ask him some things… But you won´t believe me no matter what I say, Edward.

Ed: Don´t say my name so casually! Before you´re beaten by Envy, you can taste my fist!

Al: Brother!

Roy: Look how angry you are… Is he your partner?

Roy: Well, I want you to show me how powerful you are, arrogant child.

** _<< Roy Mustang VS Edward Elric >>_ **

_<???: Unlocked “The true meaning of the Flame Alchemist”. (it’s a special card for fighting)>_

Roy: Though small, you´re more powerful than what I expected.

[Ed turns into the angry red chibi]

Ed: Don´t say that I´m small!!

Roy: Anyway, what was that ability that you used before?

Ed: It was alchemy, of course.

Ed: (Ah… There´s no alchemy in this world.)

Roy: Is it the same thing as his shape-shifting ability?

Ed: Not at all!

Ed: (Damn! This opponent is obviously useless and doesn´t even know alchemy, but still he won´t let him go!)

Roy: … Then I´ll let him go for now.

Envy: Huh? I´m not afraid of you!

Envy: From the beginning, it was you who started the quarrel, and guys like you aren´t qualified to decide about my fate.

Roy: Don´t get me wrong, I´m not doing this for you, but for Edward´s sake.

Envy: What did you say?

Ed: ….!?

Roy: Is this enough to prove my sincerity?

**CHOICE:**

_Why do you say that?...However…_

_This guy is plotting something!_

_ **If you chose >> Why do you say that?... However… <<, please go to page “Chapter 2 – 6” !** _

_ **If you chose >> This guy is plotting something! <<, please go to page “Chapter 2 – 7” !** _


	19. Chapter 2 - 6

**You chose >> Why do you say that?... However… <<**

Ed: I understand. I´ll believe you now.

Roy: Sure enough, I´m the right choice.

**You got >>5 R<<**

_ **Continue on page “Chapter 2 – 8” !** _


	20. Chapter 2 - 7

**You chose >> This guy is plotting something! <<**

Ed: ….

Roy: Don´t you believe me?

Roy: However, being cautious is also an advantage for children.

Ed: Don´t draw conclusions!

**You got >>5 E<<**

_ **Continue on page “Chapter 2 – 8” !** _


	21. Chapter 2 - 8

[still in the living room]

Roy: There´s something I want to know, and I feel you´re holding your questions. So why don´t we trade with this?

Ed: …..

Roy: Tomorrow morning, I´ll wait for you at the Fuhrer´s palace.

[Roy leaves]

Envy: You´re going too far with that bunch of big words!

Envy: And daring to be so arrogant in front of this guy. This bun face must be tired of living.

Ed: Envy! You´re not allowed to attack him!

Envy: How is it? Are you protecting him? Oh, of course, you´ve become his dog.

Ed: I won´t argue with you here. But if you want to return to the world over there, we must gather as much info about this world as possible.

Envy: What do you mean? Don´t you know how to go back?

Ed: If I knew, would I stay here playing with kittens?

Envy: Didn´t you start an alchemy reaction at the Fifth Laboratory to make us fall into the Gate?

Ed: What?... Is this the world inside the Gate?

Envy: …!?

Envy: This can be troublesome…

Envy: I don´t know if this is the world inside the Gate. But there´s the smell of red water everywhere.

Ed: Red water?... The Philosopher´s Stone?

Envy: In short, I don´t want to stay in this place for long. Though I´m not happy about it… we should cooperate for the time being.

Ed: Wait! There may be an army waiting outside.

Envy: Despite all, you still don´t trust him. He´s really pathetic.

Ed: What are you talking about?

Envy: Even if there are soldiers outside, they won´t be able to harm me, but just become corpses in vain. That bun face is still smart.

Ed: …..

Envy: Moreover, your baby brother doesn´t welcome me to sleep together. Or do you want to stay with me?

Al: …..

Ed: (With all the things going on, I forgot about Al´s presence.)

Ed: You, get out of here!!

Envy: I´ll come back for you again.

[Envy leaves]

Ed: ….

Al: ….

Ed: Al, about that…

Al: Brother, I have many things to ask you.

Al: But not today. It´s already late, so let´s go to sleep.

Al: Good night, brother…

Ed: Good night.

_ **Continue on page “Chapter 2 – 9” !** _


	22. Chapter 2 - 9

[the next day, in the Fuhrer´s office]

Riza: Fuhrer, sir. The preliminary report on the damaged laboratory has been sent.

Roy: Fine.

Riza: The special search team we dispatched has controlled the area around the laboratory for now. But due to chimeras´ destruction,

Riza: the power supply of the laboratory has been interrupted, and the grid that prevented animals from escaping is no effective anymore.

Riza: They´re currently working hard to restore it.

Roy: Why did chimeras appear?

Riza: They´re still investigating it. The initial speculation links it to the laboratory´s research project itself.

Riza: But the situation inside the laboratory is still unknow.

Roy: Instead of investigating the reasons, the priority now is to prevent chimeras from escaping.

Roy: Leave the search team around the laboratory, and focus on the chimeras that try to escape.

Roy: Unless there´s an emergency, avoid confrontation with them and be cautious.

Riza: Understood.

Riza: As for the report on the research facility´s background…

[someone knocks on the door]

Roy: Come in.

[Ed enters the office]

Ed: ……

Riza: You finally came, Edward. The Fuhrer has been waiting for you a long time.

Ed: Lieutenant Hawkeye…

Roy: It´s Major Hawkeye.

Ed: Oh, sorry, Major.

Riza: It´s okay. But I´m a bit surprised, why do you know my name?

Ed: Ah, that…

Ed: (I can´t say that I´ve seen her before.)

Ed: Yesterday, I was introduced to his Excellency, the Fuhrer.

Roy: Oh?

Ed: And he said there was a strict adjutant, who often won´t let him skip work to go on a date.

Riza: So that´s it…

Roy: You, I! Please, don´t misunderstand me. How could I say such bad things?...

Riza: You don´t need to worry. I will, “as always”, urge you to work according to the schedule.

Roy: …..

Ed: Heh heh.

Roy: (Couch)… Well, about what I said yesterday, did you think about it?

Ed: ……

Roy: I hope you can help me investigate some things related to the “experiments” he mentioned yesterday.

Ed: And what do I get from working for you?

Roy: I know you´re keeping many secrets, but I won´t pry into them anymore.

Roy: Besides… whatever you want to know in this country, I´ll provide permission and assistance to you.

Riza: Your Excellency!

Roy: It doesn´t matter.

Ed: … Is this your “sincerity”?

Roy: I think I have given you enough conditions.

Ed: I…

**CHOICE:**

_>> I won´t be your dog! <<_

_>> Do I have other options? <<_

_ **If you chose >> I won´t be your dog! <<, please go to page "Chapter 2 - 10" !** _

_ **If you chose >> Do I have other options? <<, please go to page "Chapter 2 - 11" !** _


	23. Chapter 2 - 10

**You chose >> I won´t be your dog! <<**

Ed: I don´t want to be tied up with a collar. Everything´s under your control.

Roy: You still don´t know what your opponent has up his sleeve.

Ed: And what is it?

Roy: Maybe you didn´t notice I´ve placed a lot of soldiers around your house.

Ed: !! If you dare to touch Al…!

Roy: How come? This is to “protect” you and your brother´s safety.

Ed: You… You´re despicable!

Roy: The one who knows the timing, is the master.

Ed: …..

Ed: I understand…

Roy: Good boy.

_ **Continue on page “Chapter 2 – 12” !** _


	24. Chapter 2 - 11

**You chose >> Do I have other options? <<**

Ed: …Do I have other options?

Roy: You know what it is.

Roy: In this case, I specially sent those soldiers to “protect” your brother… and you could take holidays as well.

Ed: What!!... You…

Roy: It´s just my backup.

Ed: Is this the attitude of someone who is seeking help?

Roy: I wouldn´t like to use certain “means” with you. And besides, you understand this is a favorable deal for both parties, right?

Ed: I understand…

Roy: Sure enough, I didn´t choose the wrong person.

**You got >>5 R<<**

_ **Continue on page “Chapter 2 – 12” !** _


	25. Chapter 2 - 12

[still the Fuhrer´s Office]

Roy: Major Hawkeye, go and fetch that.

Riza: Understood.

[Riza leaves the office. Roy sits down behind his desk, Ed steps in front of it]

Roy: … Now, would you tell me about your identity and origins?

Ed: Didn´t you say you wouldn´t pry into my secrets? It´s going too fast, right?

Roy: I´m not as tolerant as to let people of dubious origin work for me.

Roy: Moreover, is there any reason for your origin being unknown?

Ed: ……

Roy: my sincerity was proven last night. Now it´s your turn, don´t you think?

Roy: Since you´re also looking for something in me, you should show me your cards as well.

Roy: Let me see if you have something of equal value to what I´ve offered you. You must show your “sincerity”.

Ed: Is this equivalent exchange?

Roy: You understand the truth of this world.

Ed: No one knows this better than I do…

Roy: ….

Ed: … In fact, you already know. I don´t come from this place.

Ed: Simply said, I and that other guy come from another world.

Roy: This is truly amazing…

Ed: And believe it or not… I need to go back there from where I came.

Roy: Where you came from…

Ed: Yes, but I don´t know how to return…

Roy: So?

Ed: So I need your intelligence.

Roy: And why are you so sure I have the information you need?

Ed: Because…

Ed: (You and I… We´ve always traded like this.)

Ed: Only you can make this kind of deal with me.

Roy: A deal…

[Riza speaks from outside the room, Roy gets back up on his feet]

Riza: Your Excellency.

Roy: Come in.

[Riza enters]

Roy: This is the research information collected by the search team we sent.

[Roy hands at the files Riza gave him]

Ed: ……

Roy: The main task of the search team is stopping chimeras´ activities,

Roy: but it´s reluctant to completely suppress or capture them with its current forces.

Roy: So I hope you´ll help me to investigate the secrets of chimeras themselves.

Ed: …..

Roy: Take a look at the current information. If you have any questions, you can come back to me.

[Roy leans towards Ed and whispers in his ear, making Ed blush]

Roy: Next time you come, I´ll take you to the place I´ve prepared…

Ed: What are you doing? Speaking all of a sudden in my ear!

Riza: …..

[Riza lays a hand on her gun, Roy looks scared for a second]

Roy: …..

Roy: Anyway, judging just by the info on the surface, there are lots of missing clues…

Roy: It seems there´s some hidden power supporting it, and they´re going against the Fuhrer. Do they want to bring me down? Humph…

Riza: Your Excellency! Please be careful during these days.

Roy: I know… That´s why I asked him to look into this matter with full attention.

Ed: …..

Roy: As for the forces behind the laboratory, I´ll trace them within the government.

Roy: While you investigate them in your own way.

Ed: I understand…

_ **Continue on page “Chapter 2 – 13” !** _


	26. Chapter 2 - 13

[in the city, Ed walks from the HQ back home]

Ed: Everything in this world is almost the same as in the world over there. Except for the lack of alchemy…

Ed: Or rather, we could say that people here and people there are the same, but they´re happier in this side.

Ed: Al recovered his body, the Colonel became the Fuhrer, Nina is with her dad… Everyone has realized his dreams in this world.

Ed: A world without alchemy… It ended up being such an ideal world.

Ed: Without alchemy…

_ **Continue on page “Chapter 2 – 14” !** _


	27. Chapter 2 - 14

[in front of Ed´s and Al´s House]

Ed: Even though the Colonel´s info is quite detailed, I don´t have many clues about this world.

Ed: Hm… First, I should recall how I feel here.

Ed: At the beginning, both Envy and I were at the Fifth Laboratory, and there were other homunculi as well.

Ed: There was a lot of red water and… “materials” in the laboratory, and I modified the transmutation circle.

Ed: However, I didn´t start the reaction.

Ed: After that, Scar appeared and began to destroy the facilities…

Ed: … And then… I was here.

Ed: I saw “Al” here. Except for his memories about alchemy and his physical body, he´s exactly like Al.

Ed: Later I met the Colonel and other people. They may have different memories, but the feeling I get from them is the same as always.

Ed: Yes… And there´s Nina.

Ed: ……

Ed: Envy came to this world with me, and he can use his abilities just as I can use alchemy.

Ed: However, he doesn´t know how to return.

Ed: And he said this world is “full of red water”. Does it have anything to do with all this?

Ed: On top of that, there are the chimeras. Something that shouldn´t have appeared in a world without alchemy.

Ed: Surely it´s because of us, alchemists and the “products” of alchemy, that such a change has happened here.

Ed: ….

Ed: Aaaah… There´s still so many things I don´t know. Where should I start investigating tomorrow?

Ed: But before that, how can I explain it to Al?

_ **Continue on page “Chapter 2 – 15” !** _


	28. Chapter 2 - 15

[inside the house, living room]

Ed: I´m back…

Envy: Welcome home.

Ed: !! Envy! How is it you´re here again? Al!

Al: Brother, you came…

Ed: Al! Are you okay, any problem with him?

Al: Hmm… I´m fine…

Envy: I can´t stand this. You talk as if I did something to him, but I have ittle interest in ordinary humans.

Ed: What are you doing here!?

Envy: Humph! Watch out your mouth!

Envy: Don´t forget we´re now on the same boat. Don´t you want to go back soon?

Ed: …..

Envy: Speak up. Didn´t you look for that bun face today? Does it mean you want to join him?

Ed: How do you know that I saw him!?

Envy: Hey, what do you think about us homunculi? We´re familiar with your whereabouts.

Ed: If you already know, then why do you ask?

Envy: I was just confirming it. By the way, I´ll give you a piece of advice! Don´t betray me.

Ed: I…

Al: Brother…

Ed: Al… I, I´ll explain to you later…

Al: Brother… Are you really my brother?

Ed: Al!?

Al: Or… did we have different memories all this time?... Or is there something wrong with my memory?

Ed: Envy! What did you saw to him!?

Envy: I just told him the adventure story of the iron pot.

Envy: You should thank me for sparing you the explanation.

Ed: You…!

Envy: What is it? Are you so obsessed with your brother´s body what you want to bring this counterfeit back with you?

Envy: Forget such delusions! Everything here is fake, we must return there.

Ed: No! No… Al is not…

Envy: He´s just a fantasy of yours. You´re daydreaming.

Ed: …!!

Ed: It´s not…

Envy: Don´t tell me now that you want to stay. In that case, I´ll put an end to him, so you don´t have any reason to linger here.

Ed: You won´t touch him!!

Ed: I… of course I want to go back. I´ll try to collect information, and you should also investigate with me.

Envy: Heh heh, you always have a satisfactory answer for me. Make me happy in this world.

Envy: I´ll come back to you again.

Ed: …..

Al: …..

Ed: Al…

Ed: He… What did he say to you?

Al: Just what you told me that night, brother.

Al: We failed to resurrect our mother. So I was taken away, and you lost your right arm to recapture my soul.

Al: Then my soul was fixed inside an empty armor.

Al: After that, we became dogs of the military to restore our original bodies, searching for the Philosopher´s Stone…

Al: Brother… is this true?

Ed: Yes… It´s true.

Al: So what am I here now?

Ed: … Al…

Al: ……

Ed: Actually, I don´t know… When I saw you here, I couldn´t understand anything.

Ed: This world is very similar to the one I live in, but not entirely.

Ed: If I hadn´t transmuted our mother at that time… I would have lived with Al just like this.

Ed: It´s like the world I´ve always dreamed of, one absolutely impossible to reach.

Al: Brother…

Ed: When I see you… I think of you as my brother Al. That´s… right.

Ed: (I may not have evidence, but I feel like this.)

Ed: Please believe me.

Al: Brother…

Al: Sorry, I… I want to stay alone for a while.

Ed: Ah, ok…

Al: Once my mind is clear, I´ll talk with you, brother.

Ed: Ok… good night.

Al: Good night.

[Al leaves to his room]

Ed: …..

** _ END OF CHAPTER TWO _ **

_ **Continue on page “Chapter 3 - 1” !** _


	29. Chapter 3 - 1

_ **CHAPTER THREE:** _

Ed: I´ll start collecting info about this world today.

Ed: I need to find its “truth” as soon as possible…

<Every day, you can choose a partner to investigate. Each one of them will focus on particular aspects, and has his own perception of the world. Collecting info from several viewpoints can bring you closer to the truth. An effective use of your free time after the joint investigation, will also help you in subsequent playthroughs. You must team up with each one of your partners during the first three days, but after that, choice is free. So, with whom do you want to investigate now?>

**CHOICE:**

_Roy_

_Envy_

_Al_

_ **If you chose >> Roy <<, please go to page "Chapter 3 - 2" ! ** _

_ **If you chose >> Envy <<, please go to page "Chapter 3 - 8" !** _

_ **If you chose >> Al <<, please go to page "Chapter 3 - 14" !** _


	30. Chapter 3 - 2

**You chose >> Roy <<**

[infront of the Fuhrer´s Office]

Ed: Oh… I´m so sleepy. Must be because of staying awake last night, reading the report.

Ed: I don´t want to meet that bun face in the morning, but there are things I can´t do without him.

Ed: I didn´t expect that guy to be so arrogant after becoming the Fuhrer.

Ed: Or rather, it´s not because he became the Fuhrer, but just the way he is. Damn it…

Ed: Seeing that guy´s flat face, I´d like to punch him on the nose and slap him. He can´t even take care of himself.

[Roy stands in his door]

Roy: If you´re going to say such bad things, better not say them at the door of someone else´s office.

Ed: Huh? F… Fh…

[Roy steps out of his office in the hallway]

Roy: it should be “Fuhrer”, Edward.

Ed: Cut it out.

Roy: You´ve come to my office pretty early to wait for me. What´s the matter?

Ed: And what else should I do!? It´s you who commissioned me for this thing!

Roy: Oh… You´re still full of positive points. Let´s go ahead and talk.

_ **Continue on page “Chapter 3 – 3” !** _


	31. Chapter 3 - 3

[inside of the Fuhrer´s Office]

Roy: How about a cup of coffee?

Roy: Ah… But you´re still underage, so juice will be better.

Ed: Don´t bother.

Ed: About that…

Roy: Don´t go so fast. It´s about time I introduce you to a certain person.

Ed: ?

[someone knocks on the door]

???: Fuhrer, sir.

Roy: Come in.

[Havoc enters the office]

Havoc: Excuse me. Here´s the information you requested.

Ed: !

Roy: This is the commander of the special forces at the laboratory: Lieutenant Jean Havoc.

Roy: Lieutenant, this boy is Edward Elric. He has a good knowledge about chimeras, so I asked him to assist us in this incident´s investigation.

Ed: Hello.

Ed: (Huh, Lieutenant Havoc…)

Ed: (…No promotion for you, Lieutenant?)

Havoc: Nice to meet you.

Havoc: But… So… Well, he seems really young and promising.

Ed: (…Just say it straight out. So I can explode…)

Roy: Don´t pay attention to his pathetic height. Sometimes, he can´t be seen in the crowd.

Roy: But he´s really powerful in battle.

[Ed gets in his red angry chibi form… you did expect that, didn´t you?]

Ed: &*#!>%#&!!! (Aaaaah, really, this is even more irritating!)

Roy: Ha ha…

[Ed turns back to normal]

Havoc: Oh yes, Fuhrer, this is the report you mentioned last time.

Roy: ….

Ed: ?

Roy: Good work, Lieutenant. You must return now to the laboratory post.

Havoc: Yes, sir!

[Havoc leaves the office]

Roy: ….

Roy: This is more troublesome than what I imagined.

Ed: What´s wrong?

Roy: Edward, do you have time to go out with me?

Ed: Eh?

Roy: This place isn´t suitable for certain things…

Roy: Let´s go somewhere else. I´ll take you to a nice place.

Ed: What…

[Roy puts his hand on Eds shoulder and smirks]

Ed: Hey! Don´t put your hand on my shoulder!

[they leave the office together]

_ **Continue on page “Chapter 3 – 4” !** _


	32. Chapter 3 - 4

[a room in the library]

Ed: Is it here?

Roy: It´s a reading room in the National Library. Almost no one comes to this room, and it´s a secret place I keep for myself.

Roy: Don´t you think it´s good for a rendezvous?

Ed: ….

Roy: Ha ha, don´t be so angry.

Roy: Then, if I´m not wrong, you came today to talk about the mission I entrusted to you.

Ed. Yeah, you know.

Roy: Of course, I can give you some things you may need. But…

Ed: What are your conditions?

Roy: But I still want to hear your questions first, Edward.

Ed: What, my… my questions?

Roy: Didn´t you come to ask me something? If you have any doubts, I can explain it to you.

Roy: Or, is it something that can´t be said out loud…?

[Roy smirks, Ed becomes the angry red chibi]

Ed: You! What are you trying to do!? Bastard! I´m talking about business!

Roy: Oh yes, I´ll listen carefully.

[Ed turns back to normal]

Ed: In fact, it´s about the creation of chimeras.

Ed: The data you gave me before, shows that these chimeras were “made”. Although the people and purpose behind their creation is unknown,

Ed: they must be the product of a transmutation.

Ed: I think that, if we start from here, we may find some clues…

Ed: (In a world without alchemy, it´s impossible to create chimeras out of thin air just because Envy and I appeared.)

Ed: (So, who made these chimeras, and for what purpose?)

Roy: A transmutation? Is that the technique you used that day?

Ed: Yes, in my world, this ability is known as “alchemy”.

Ed: Once you understand the composition of a substance, you can decompose and reconstitute it on the basis of this.

Ed: The process must follow the principle of “equivalent exchange”. So, according to the state and nature of the material,

Ed: you can only obtain something with the same qualities.

Roy: In your “world”… Sure enough, that´s not a technique which exists here.

Roy: Then, do you mean that these chimeras were made with that alchemy you said?

Ed: Well, alchemy can “fuse” different creatures together.

Roy: A world built on the basis of different sciences…

Roy: This is fascinating. Even though I felt that you were special at first, I didn´t expect you to come from a completely different world…

Roy: You made me even more interested.

Ed: Well, the difference isn´t as great as you think… Apart from alchemy, everything else is the same.

Roy: So the shape-shifting ability of that boy in black is also the “science” of your world?

Ed: No… Envy´s ability is special.

Roy: Is he called “Envy”? What´s special about him?

Ed: I´m not sure, but he doesn´t belong among normal humans like us.

Ed: If I had to classify him, I´d say he´s more similar to chimeras, a creature made with alchemy.

Roy: … Do you understand that science?

Ed: No, and I don´t want to know.

Roy: I see.

** **_Continue on page “Chapter 3 – 5” !_  
** **


	33. Chapter 3 - 5

[still in the library]

Ed: Now, there´s an important question you have to answer me.

Roy: What is it?

Ed: You have “already seen” the content of that report you gave me yesterday.

Roy: Yes.

Ed: Although you captured Envy to interrogate him, the laboratory itself is an official research center, built under the Fuhrer´s orders.

Ed: Without the Fuhrer´s permission, it´s unthinkable that they´d use such huge amount of money to establish a research project.

Roy: …The matter of the research is indeed as you say…

Ed: So this kind of “experiment”, the creation of chimeras… Was it done with your consent?

Roy: Calm down.

Ed: …!

Roy: I knew about this research, and approved it.

Ed: You…!!

Roy: But the original project wasn´t to make chimeras for military use.

Ed: How can I believe you?

Roy: If I had ordered the production of chimeras, shouldn´t I be glad with the project´s outcome?

Roy: Why would I send forces to block the laboratory?

Roy: If these things go out to the street and hurt common people, who do you think will be responsible for it?

Ed: Responsible…?

Ed: The creation of these chimeras would cause panic among society…

Ed: There are other benefits to this research, apart from the results…

Ed: Then someone did this deliberately… They want to overthrow you!

Roy: That´s right, and it must be a real power figure in the military.

Roy: If they succeed, we´ll have a hard battle ahead.

Roy: But if they´re exposed after defeat, I´ll be just the stupid current Fuhrer, Roy Mustang.

Roy: Even I have to admit it: It´s a wonderful plan.

Ed: … Then you…

Roy: That´s right. This is why I came here to “talk” with you.

Roy: It wouldn´t be good if someone heard me and spread my words to certain persons…

Roy: Even if this research was indeed carried out under my command.

Ed: What are you going to do now?

Roy: I want you to keep investigating this matter from behind the scenes. Please continue working in the shadows.

Roy: of all the people I can trust now, you´re the one who knows better about chimeras. And maybe this thing is closely related to your world.

Ed: …..

Ed: I understand, and will do my best.

Ed: However… I can´t guarantee that I´ll find what you want.

Roy: I know.

Roy: … Then let´s talk about work.

Ed: Such as?

Roy: I´m very interested in your world.

Ed: W… What…

Roy: I bet there are many nice and beautiful women in that world.

Ed: You… Wherever you are, you have to play this!!

Roy: Huh? Do you mean I´m very popular with women over there…?

Ed: Could I hit your face? My Fuhrer?

Roy: Ah, maybe you can offend the man over there, but if you do it here, you´ll suffer the consequences.

Ed: Really, no matter where I am, I can´t get along with you!

Roy: Oh…? DO you want to get along with me? Actually, it´s very simple.

[Roy smirks and Ed gets angry]

Ed: You… What are you trying to do!?

Roy: It´s a pity that you still have such reservations about me…

[Ed blushes]

Ed: ….

Roy: Anyway, you already know about this place. So if you ever want to meet “privately” with me, I´ll be waiting here.

Ed: Who would want to be with you!?

Ed: That´s all I have to say. Let me go!

Roy: Is it so? Then I´ll invite you to dinner next time.

Ed: No need!!

[Ed leaves the room]

_ **Continue on page “Chapter 3 – 6” !** _


	34. Chapter 3 - 6

[in front of Central HQ, Ed is the gray chibi with his soul leaving his body]

Ed: Is it that, for the Colonel here, even boys count as objects of flirting?

[he turns back to normal]

Ed: This is wrong…

[Ed goes home]

_ **Continue on page “Chapter 3 – 7” !** _


	35. Chapter 3 - 7

_ ** **If you already joined everyone (Roy, Envy, Al), chose go to "Chapter 3 - 20" !** ** _

[in Al´s and Ed´s house, Ed´s room]

Ed: I got a bunch of info from the Colonel.

Ed: I´ll study it tonight… But the situation at the laboratory is more complicated that what I thought.

Ed: Whom will I join tomorrow?

** **CHOICE:** **

_Envy_

_Al_

_** **If you chose >> Envy <<, please go to page "Chapter 3 - 8" ! ** ** ** **  
** **_

_ ** **If you chose >> Al <<, please go to page "Chapter 3 - 14" !** ** _


	36. Chapter 3 - 8

** **You chose >>Envy<<** **

[in the city on a street]

Ed: ….

Ed: I chose to go with Envy…

Ed: But where could that guy be?

Ed: Considering his character, maybe he´s near the laboratory.

Ed: It´s useless to stay here, so let´s go and take a look.

_ ** **Continue on page “Chapter 3 – 9” !** ** _


	37. Chapter 3 -9

[Ed goes to the forest near the lab]

Ed: The research facility is over there.

Ed: I´ll check it from some quiet place.

[he goes deeper in the park]

Envy: Ah, look who´s here, the Fullmetal brat. Were you looking for me?

Ed: Envy!

Envy: What´s wrong? You seem surprised.

Envy: Are you afraid that I could hurt the chimeras?

Envy: But hey, since I can go out from the laboratory, it´s natural that I can come back.

Envy: And now those humans are scared by the escaped monsters, so this place is all mine.

Envy: As for those chimeras… well, they´re just a cushion for this guy to sit on them.

Ed: Can you defeat chimeras so easily!?

Envy: Cut it out. You underestimate me.

Envy: I´ll teach you how to fight!

**CHOICE:**

_I´m listening_

_There´s no need_

_ **If you chose >> I´m listening <<, please go to page "Chapter 3 - 10" !** _

_**If you chose >> There´s no need <<, please go to page "Chapter 3 - 11" !**   
_


	38. Chapter 3 - 10

**You chose >> I´m listening <<**

(Envy explains the fight-system)

Ed: Hey! It´s this one!!

Envy: I saw you last time, fighting with that bun face, right?

Ed: Well… But there´s still many things I don´t understand.

Envy: In fact, it´s very simple. First choose a card.

Envy: Let´s take the level 1 Attack card.

[the player clicks the card]

Ed: …!! Does it float up?

Envy: Right… this shows that you have chosen this card.

Envy: Now take the level 3 Attack over there.

[the player clicks it as well, it also floats up]

Ed: This one also…

Envy: Now choose the Alchemy card, isn´t that your favorite skill?

[the player clicks the card. The 2 Alchemist card floats up, the Attack cards back down]

Ed: Ah, so you can only choose two cards…

Envy: It´s not the same type, so of course you can´t select them together!

Ed: Type?

Envy: Oh, this is going to be hard.

[Envy shows three cards: Attack, Alchemist and Heal]

Envy: These three cards are the most common.

Envy: They´re called Attack, Alchemist and Heal.

Envy: The number on the upper side shows the level of the card, and of course, the higher the level, the greater the power.

Envy: Attack, as the name implies, is used to attack. While an Alchemist card of the same level, has a slightly greater attack power.

Envy: Heal is used to restore HP.

Envy: Each card consumes a certain amount of SP, which increases with the level of the card.

Envy: Without SP, you´ll just be beaten like an idiot…

Ed: Isn´t there another way!?

Envy: There is…

[Envy shows five random cards. Below the cards on the right side is a button called “GO”]

Envy: Do you see that button below? If you click it after selecting a card, you´ll use that card.

Envy: Each round will restore a little SP, and if you don´t mind being beaten, you can click the button without selecting any card.

Envy: If you don´t attack during a round, you won´t consume any SP.

Ed: …..

Ed: (If you don´t mind being beaten?... Surely, Envy wouldn´t be so willing to be attacked.)

Ed: There must be something else!

Ed: Tell me now!

Envy: Stop it…

Envy: Oh, fine, you´d learn it sooner or later anyway.

[Envy shows a Special card with a star where the numbers normally are]

Envy: This is the SP restore card.

Ed: SP restore card?

Envy: With this, you can restore a great amount of SP.

Envy: I found it inside this book. And there are many other strange cards, besides the basic three.

Envy: Anyway, I don´t need it. So you can take it.

Ed: Hm… Thank you.

Envy: This was a shitty waste of time, did you understand?

Ed: You said too much for me to remember all.

Envy: It´s good to practice little by little during real combat.

Envy: And rest assured, your companions will often help you.

Envy: I don´t want you to die at the hands of others, either.

Ed: What?

Envy: Hmm…

[the fight screen fades away]

_ **Continue on page “Chapter 3 – 12” !** _


	39. Chapter 3 - 11

** **You chose >> There´s no need <<** **

Ed: There´s no need.

Envy: Oh! You´re really confident!

_ ** **Continue on page “Chapter 3 – 12” !** ** _


	40. Chapter 3 - 12

Envy: Then… what are you going to do now?

Envy: Don´t tell me you´re going inside to get rid of that pile of fish yourself. I won´t help you with that stupid thing.

Ed: I didn´t intend to solve everything myself. Today I just want to see what´s going on here.

Envy: See what´s going on!?

Envy: Hey… At least I can check if your arms and legs are rusting.

[they walk together]

Envy: Stop, are the lurkers hiding today?

Ed: Is it… a chimera!?

Envy: What else if not?

[a chimera roars]

Envy: !!

Ed: !?

Envy: It´s coming…

<< Chimera VS Edward Elric >>

Envy: Hey, you´re better than what I thought.

Ed: Humph.

Envy: But winning was easy because I covered you, isn´t it?

Ed: What are you saying?

Ed: Is the research facility far from here? How can I enter?

Envy: Do you want to enter the laboratory?

Ed: Shouldn´t I?

Envy: Well… then go carefully and check it yourself.

Ed: !?

Envy: I´m tired, and in no mood for playing with you any longer.

Ed: Where are you going? There could be soldiers nearby.

Envy: So what? Are those idiots still trying to catch me!?

Envy: I´ll teach them a lesson!

Ed: Don´t hurt innocent people!

Envy: Humph…

Envy: I leave, you can do it alone.

Ed: What?

Envy: I won´t go with you. I´m not used to your soft-hearted human style, so we´ll act separately.

Ed: If I could, I wouldn´t stay with you either!

Envy: Uh… Fine.

Envy: Didn´t you come to borrow my abilities? Then what are you talking about?

Ed: …..

Envy: That´s why I hate humans the most…

Ed: Envy…

Envy: I´ll be here, if you want to find me.

Ed: Huh?

Ed: Ok, I know.

Envy: Bye bye… little brat.

_ ** **Continue on page “Chapter 3 – 13” !** ** _


	41. Chapter 3 - 13

_ **If you already joined everyone (Roy, Envy, Al), go to "Chapter 3 - 20" !** _

[Ed´s room in his and Al´s house]

Ed: A lot of things have happened today. Hmm… I must think about them.

Ed: Uh, let´s go early to bed.

Ed: Whom will I join tomorrow?

**CHOICE:**

_Roy_

_Al_

_ **If you chose >> Roy <<, please go to page "Chapter 3 - "2 !** _

_**If you chose >> Al <<, please go to page "Chapter 3 - 14" !**   
_


	42. Chapter 3 - 14

**You chose >>Al<<**

Al: I´m so happy that you want to come with me, brother!

Ed: Ah… ha ha, I also want to see you at work, Al…

Al: I´ve resigned my work with the master, so now I´ll have more free time.

Ed: Huh? Did you resign!? But why!?

Al: Because that way, I can accompany you, brother.

Ed: Because of me…!?

Ed: But you don´t need to quit your job. You had a secure work at that shop…

Ed: And the master will be caught off guard if you quit so suddenly!

Al: Brother, don´t get so anxious. The master has recruited new employees, so it doesn´t matter.

Al: And even if I´ve lost my job, I´ve always saved a lot of money. So I have no trouble maintaining two persons.

Ed: But…!

Al: brother, I´ve thought about this carefully.

Al: As for what you told me before, I´ve noticed something recently.

Al: The brother I see now… He´s different from the one I knew, the one I remember.

Ed: …Al…

Al: Do you think the same, brother?

Al: You must feel just like me these days…

Al: No, you must be even more confused.

Al: I´m here now, but the person you grew up with is not this one.

Ed: … He´s indeed different, but…

Al: However, my feelings tell me that this person in front of me is my brother.

Al: I can´t say why, but it´s the way I feel. And when you said before that you believed in me, I was really happy.

Ed: Al…

Al: So I want you to know me, to know how´s the brother in my memory.

Al: Although this may seem fake to you, I don´t think it´s meaningless…

Al: Will you tell me everything about your world?

Al: In that case, your memories and mine will become one and the same.

Ed: Al…

Ed: Hmm… I understand.

Ed: I´ll tell you little by little about everything.

Ed: (Sure enough… He´s Al, my dearest brother.)

Ed: Then let´s start with…

Al: Ah, is this time already? We´ll be late if we don´t hurry.

Ed: What…?

Al: Brother, you should be ready to go. Didn´t you say you´d accompany me today?

Ed: Yes, that´s it… But where are we going?

Al: Love Park! Although I quit my job, I´m still a volunteer there, and the kittens are waiting for me to take care of them!

Al: So you´ll help me, brother!

Ed: ….

Ed: (He´s really Al! I´m not wrong, only Al could have this obsession!!)

_ **Continue on page “Chapter 3 – 15” !** _


	43. Chapter 3 - 15

[at Love park]

Al: Mr. Scar, we arrived…

Scar: Welcome…

Scar: Oh, brother, you´re here too.

Ed: %-*#!!... Don´t call me “brother”… You, you can call me Ed.

Scar: Alright…. Ed.

Ed: (He´s blushing, aaaaah…)

Scar: Oh, yes, you came at the right moment. I was about to bring more food.

Al: Ok, give it to us.

Scar: I´m sorry…

Scar: Brother, I mean, Ed, sorry for the trouble.

Ed: …Don´t worry…

[a dog barks]

Al: Ok, I´ll take a look at these little guys first… Brother, come here.

Ed: Oh…

Al: Hey! Xiaosan! Did you hear my voice and run out? Chacha looks also happy… It´s great that all of them are healthy.

Ed: …..

Al: Brother? Why don´t you touch them?

Ed: Oh… hmm…

Al: What´s wrong, brother?

Ed: It´s nothing…

Ed: I, I just thought, that you´re really the same…

Al: The same?

Ed: Al… well… the other Al is the same. He goes after every cat or dog he sees.

Ed: And even if we can´t take care of them while traveling, whenever he finds a stray cat, he raises it in secret…

Al: I can understand that…

Ed: Ha ha… But these little guys are really cute.

Al: Actually, you also like them a lot, right?

Ed: ……

[Ed blushes embarrassed]

Ed: R…Right.

Al: By the way, how´s your world over there, brother? Besides having persons who are like the ones here?

Ed: In fact, apart from the lack of alchemy, this is almost the same…

Ed: Not just the environment, but also architecture, people…

Ed: I´ve found a lot of familiar people here…

Al: Huh? Such us? Is there someone I know?

Ed: For example…

[something is running towards them]

Nina: Hey! Alexander, wait for me…

Ed: What…?

** ** _Continue on page “Chapter 3 – 16” !_ ** **


	44. Chapter 3 - 16

[Alexander jumps on Ed, who falls to the ground and becomes the gray chibi]

Ed: Wow!!... Ouch, ouch…

Al: Brother!

Al: Ah… isn´t that Alexander?

Nina: Al bro! Hello again!

Al: Nina!

Nina: Heh heh heh…

My dad has to work overtime, so I came to play again… Didn´t your brother come today?

Ed: …Hurry…take him…away…

Nina: Aha… Alexander became your friend so quick! I´m proud of Ed bro!!

Al: Uh… Nina, if you don´t call Alexander, you won´t be able to play with Ed bro in the future…

Ed: …I´m dead.

Nina: Ha ha ha… Alexander likes Edward bro!

[Ed gets back on his feet]

Ed: I almost went to the other world…

Al: But it´s the first time I´ve seen Alexander so happy! He must like you a lot, brother.

[Ed becomes normal again]

Ed: Could you say it´s “heavy love”?

Al: Ha ha!

Al: We were almost starting to work.

Nina: Nina came to help too!

Al: Then Nina will help us to feed the little guys, ok? My brother and I will clean their homes.

Nina: Ok! Nina and Alexander will work very hard!

Al: Then it´s all yours.

Al: Brother, let´s go.

Ed: Ah…ok.

Nina: You can´t be lazy, Ed bro!

Ed: Nina…

Ed: O…Of course.

Nina: Heh heh heh…

[Nina goes to the kittens]

Al: It´s great to see you so motivated, brother.

Ed: Moti…vated?

Ed: But is it okay to leave Alexander here? He´s such a big dog… Won´t the kittens be afraid?

Al: Don´t worry. Alexander and the little ones are quite familiar, and they get along well.

Ed: Oh…

[they walk together]

_Continue on page “Chapter 3 – 17” !_


	45. Chapter 3 - 17

Al: It´s here, this is where the kittens usually live.

Al: But there are so few of them… And this happened again… What´s going on?

Ed: Happened again?

Al: I don´t know why, but recently there are less kittens here…

Ed: But cats like to run around, right?

Ed: Maybe they went to another place to play and will come back in a few days.

Al: Hm… At first we thought so…

Al: But in general, even if they go out to play, they´d return in one day or two.

Al: And their mothers didn´t return after several days…

Ed: Hey… Maybe someone adopted them?

Al: If that was the case…

Al: But it´s not normal for parents to leave their children.

Ed: …..

Al: I hope that it´s nothing…

** ** _Continue on page “Chapter 3 – 18" !_ ** **


	46. Chapter 3 - 18

[back in front of their house]

Al: You worked hard today, brother. Thank you for coming with me.

Ed: It doesn't matter, I'm really happy.

Ed: (As for the investigation... If I go with Al, will he always bring me there!?)

Ed: (Though I can see Nina...)

Ed: (Why... Why do I feel so sad when I see her happiness?)

Al: Brother... what's wrong?

Ed: Ah, nothing... I just wondered what we have for dinner today. Ha ha ha!

Al: Of course, your favorite cream stew! Make your stomach ready, brother!

Ed: Oooh! Awesome!

Ed: (Everything here seems so perfect...but...)

Ed: (Why... Why do I have doubts...?)

** _Continue on page "Chapter 3 – 19" !_ **


	47. Chapter 3 - 19

** ** _If you already joined everyone (Roy, Envy, Al), go to "Chapter 3 - 20" !_ ** **

[Ed alone in his room]

Ed: Today was so tiring…

Ed: It´s great that Nina seems to be well.

Ed: Whom will I join tomorrow?

** **CHOICE:** **

Roy

Envy

** ** _If you chose >> Roy <<, please go to page "Chapter 3 - 2" !_ ** ** ** ** _   
_ ** **

** ** _If you chose >> <<, please go to page "Chapter 3 - 8" !_ ** **


	48. Chapter 3 - 20

[in Ed´s room]

Ed: I´m so tired…

Ed: After these three days of investigation, I have some understanding of this place.

Ed: Though not as I imagined, it´s a completely happy world.

Ed: Everyone seems to have fulfilled a wish that he couldn´t achieve in the world over there.

Ed: …Including myself.

Ed: But anyway, no matter how good it is, this is still not my world. I must return with Al.

Ed: And if I don´t go back, I´m not sure what the Colonel will do.

Ed: Besides, I´m pretty worried about the chimeras… I need to investigate further!

Ed: Going with the Colonel to review some documents may be helpful to understand more.

Ed: However, there could be more progress at this point, if I chose Envy as a partner.

(From now on, you don´t have to join everyone. You can pick at free will)

Ed: So, whom will I join tomorrow?

** **CHOICE:** **

_Roy_

_Envy_

_Al_

** ** _If you chose >> Roy <<, please go to page "Chapter 3 - 21" !_ ** ** ** ** _  
_ ** **

** ** _If you chose >> Envy <<, please go to page "Chapter 3 - 35 " !_ ** **

** ** _If you chose >> Al<<, please go to page "Chapter 3 - 46 " !_ ** **

(end for now, I´ll continue soon)


	49. Chapter 3 - 21

**You chose >> Roy <<**

[Ed´s Room]

Ed: The report contains data about the laboratory, and its research was about the growth and reproduction of animals.

Ed: But… is this related to chimeras?

Ed: ……

Ed: It might be necessary to conduct a field investigation.

_ **Continue on page “Chapter 3 – 22” !** _


	50. Chapter 3 - 22

[in the living room]

Al: Oh, brother, are you going out today?

Ed: Yeah, I´m afraid… I must do what the Fuhrer entrusted me.

Al: Is that so… hmm, well.

Al: Then you must take care of yourself, brother.

Al: Come on, put on your coat.

Ed: I know…

[Ed puts on his red coat over the black jacket]

Ed: And you, you must be careful while at home! Don´t open the door to strangers.

Al: I understand! Brother, bring this with you. And don´t be too late.

Ed: Well, thank you.

_ **Continue on page “Chapter 3 – 23” !** _


	51. Chapter 3 - 23

[in front of Ed´s and Al´s house]

Ed: So, the laboratory is in the outskirts of the city…

Riza: Oh, Edward.

Ed: Huh? Major Hawkeye, why are you here?

Riza: It´s fortunate that I found you at home. I need to ask you something.

Ed: What is it?

Riza: I´d like you to go to the laboratory today, if you can.

Ed: The laboratory! Did something happen there!?

Riza: Nothing… really.

Riza: It´s just that the Fuhrer plans to go to the site to inspect it.

Riza: And due to certain reasons, I can´t accompany him.

Riza: So I hoped you could replace me as his guard today.

Ed: Uh… I was going to investigate there, anyway, so I can do this.

Riza: Great.

Riza: However… There are some people at work, who threaten the life of the Fuhrer, so don´t be careless.

Ed: Is that guy in danger now?

Ed: That´s pretty messed up!! Damn it!

Ed: I´ll go there. Is he still at the Fuhrer´s office?

Riza: Yes. Then, please proceed.

_ **Continue on page “Chapter 3 – 24” !** _


	52. Chapter 3 - 24

[in front of Central HQ]

Ed: I need to meet the Fuhrer.

Soldiers: Who are you!? This isn´t a place for children.

[Ed turns into the angry red chibi. You shouldn´t call him a small kid]

Ed: I´m not a child!

Soldiers: The Fuhrer´s palace follows a strict policy about the entry and exit of personnel. If you can´t prove your identity, please go back!

[normal Ed]

Ed: Damn… I didn´t expect this to be so difficult.

[Roy walks to them]

Roy: Hey… What´s going on here?

Soldiers: Oh! The… The Fuhrer!

Ed: Since you have time to hang out here, you might as well let me in!

Soldiers: Hey, you! How dare you to talk to him in such a tone!?

Roy: Oh… He´s actually a special investigator, appointed personally by me.

Roy: That´s why not even his peers know him, and he has no identity documents.

Roy: So, could you please let him enter directly from now onwards?

Soldiers: Y…Yes!

Roy: Besides, he doesn´t wear a military uniform because there´s none of his size in our entire army.

Soldiers: So that´s why… Understood!

[Angry Ed Chibi]

Ed: You… You bastard…

Roy: heh heh…

Roy: Well, if I remember correctly, I entrusted you the investigation of certain important matters. How come you´re here?

[Ed turns back to normal, Roy is still smirking]

Ed: Do you really think I wanted to come?

Ed: It was Major Hawkeye who asked me to protect you!

Roy: So that´s it… oh.

Roy: There´s nothing to worry about, it´s just an ordinary inspection.

Ed: Then I´ll go with you. I also have something to do there.

Roy: This is the Fuhrer´s inspection. And even if I wanted to bring a bodyguard, I wouldn´t bring such a beanie…

[you guessed it: Ed´s the red angry chibi once again]

Ed: WHO IS THE INVISIBLE BEAN!? AAAAH!!

Soldiers: This guy is too rude with you!

Soldiers: And he may be a child… but his expression is frightening.

Ed: I SAID I´M NOT A CHILD!!!

**You got >>5 R<<**

_ **Continue on page “Chapter 3 – ”25 !** _


	53. Chapter 3 - 25

[in the area near the laboratory]

Ed: I came to accompany you, so why do you have to sit in a car?

Roy: Would you prefer to run after the car?

[Roy smirks and Ed blushes]

Ed: That´s so funny!

Ed: But… is it true you´re in danger now?

Ed: That´s not a bad thing, is it? Ha!

[Ed grins, Roy smiles a bit as well]

Roy: I´m the Fuhrer of this country, Edward.

Roy: This isn´t uncommon for those who stand on the top.

[Ed looks more alarmed and kinda shocked]

Ed: …..

Roy: Ok, let´s go in to investigate.

_ **Continue on page “Chapter 3 – 26” !** _


	54. Chapter 2 - 26

[still in front of the lab, near a gate to the area]

Havoc: My Fuhrer! You finally arrived. Oh, and the General is here as well.

Roy: I´m not aware of the current circumstances.

Roy: by the way, he´s in charge of my security today.

Roy: Now report the situation.

Havoc: Yes! We´ve completely blocked this area with barbed wire, and there are soldiers patrolling 24 hours, to prevent chimeras from escaping.

Havoc: However, we haven´t found more effective means against chimeras, so controlling the area is still pretty difficult.

Havoc: That´s the situation with chimeras.

Roy: Hmm… They´re tougher than what I thought. Doesn´t heavy artillery work either?

Havoc: Heavy weapons have enough attack power against them, but it´s hard to aim them at flexible chimeras.

Roy: So you mean you can´t do this alone?

Havoc: If you want to completely destroy them…

Havoc: It´d be necessary to mobilize at least one regular army.

Roy: I understand. Then, a blockade is the only solution until we find the right excuses and evidence.

Ed: (It seems the problem is very serious…)

Ed: (A complete blockade may be an effective solution, but in that case, wouldn´t you encounter chimeras as soon as you enter the isolated area?)

Ed: (It wouldn´t be a problem for me alone, but I can´t leave this useless…)

[loud cracking noises and voices shouting in the background]

Soldiers: A chimera has appeared! All soldiers in the West area are in a state of alert.

Soldiers: Everyone must gather in the West!

Roy: What happened?

Ed: It´s a chimera! I´ll go to take a look!!

Roy: Let´s go together!

Havoc: My Fuhrer! This is very dangerous, please think about your own safety.

Roy: Don´t worry. He has everything under control. Right, Edward?

**CHOICE:**

_>> If you must follow… <<_

_>> Give it to me. You´ll stay here. <<_

_ **If you chose >> If you must follow…<<, please go to page "Chapter 3 - 27" !** _

_ **If you chose >> Give it to me. You´ll stay here. <<, please go to page "Chapter 3 - "29 !** _


	55. Chapter 3 - 27

**You chose >> If you must follow… <<**

Ed: If you must follow…

Ed: I´ll go with you, anyway. And if you quit just like that, it would mean you didn´t make much of your life.

Roy: Well said.

Roy: I´ll show you why I became Fuhrer at this age.

[they walk towards the west, where the chimera is]

**You got >>5 R<<**

_ **Continue on page “Chapter 3 – 28” !** _


	56. Chapter 3 - 28

[at the west area, Ed and Roy are next to each other very close]

Ed: Wow… I see you´re pretty skillful in this world! I may have misjudged you.

Roy: You flatter me. But there´s no way I can die before you.

Ed: ….! What are you talking about!?

Roy: If you were to sit on my chair, your legs would hang in the air, because they´re so small. It would be troublesome.

Ed: …You!!

Roy: If I died here, who would help you returning to your world? I´m not a person who likes to break a promise.

Ed: That… having said that, don´t run before me, or you´ll be the target of chimeras! Really, you must stay behind!

Roy: ……

Roy: Do you honestly think I brought you for protection?

Ed: What do you mean…?

Ed: Ah! Then you…! You´re using me to escape from the surveillance of the Major and the Lieutenant…

Roy: Shh… Don´t say it like that.

Roy: The Fuhrer can´t do anything without some skills. One needs to use the “brain”.

Ed: Oh, but this isn´t about skills, it´s about strength!

Roy: Don´t worry, I assure you we can retreat. Both you and me.

Ed: …….

Roy: By the way, don´t you think these chimeras are a bit strange?

Roy: It´s as if they were gathering here for a welcome.

Ed: Is it so…!?

Roy: Do they like you so much?

Ed: How could they!? I don´t taste that good.

Roy: But it seems it´s too late…

Ed: What? A chimera…!

[a chimera growls]

Roy: I simply can´t help it. I´m a really popular man. However, unless it´s a beautiful woman, I´m not going to be gentle.

Ed: (Should I let this guy die here? =_= )

Roy: Are you ready for our welcome party, Edward?

Ed: Just what I was waiting for.

**<< Chimera VS Edward Elric >>**

Soldiers: Fuhrer, sir!

Havoc: Your Excellency! It´s very dangerous to stay here, there are chimeras everywhere.

Havoc: Please take your own safety as a priority and go back!

Soldiers: Did he defeat the chimera with his own hands? Such a terrifying teen!

Soldiers: And there are knocked down chimeras all around!

Roy: What do you think, Edward?

Ed: I´d like to know certain things. Let´s go back.

_ **Continue on page “Chapter 3 – 32” !** _


	57. Chapter 3 - 29

**You chose >>Give it to me<<**

Ed: Major Hawkeye told me you´re in danger now, so you better stay with the guards.

Havoc: Fuhrer, sir.

Roy: Since you all agree on this, I can´t help it.

Roy: Be careful, Edward.

Ed: Don´t need to tell me…

_ **Continue on page “Chapter 3 – 30” !** _


	58. Chapter 3 - 30

[deeper in the forest]

Soldiers: There´s a chimera over there!

Soldiers: But no, bullets are useless.

Ed: It´s here!

Ed: !! Actually… they seem different than the alchemy-made chimeras I know.

Ed: What the hell is going on?

<< Chimera VS Edward Elric >>

Soldiers: Did he defeat the chimera with his own hands? Such a terrifying teen!

Soldiers: And there are knocked down chimeras all around!

Ed: These chimeras are pretty strange, and they´re too dangerous for soldiers, so let´s go back.

_ **Continue on page “Chapter 3 – 31” !** _


	59. Chapter 3 - 31

[back in the west area, where Roy and the soldiers are staying]

Roy: I see you came back safe and sound, Edward.

Ed: Hey, you underestimate me too much.

_ **Continue on page “Chapter 3 – 32” !** _


	60. Chapter 3 - 32

Roy: Today´s investigation is over.

Roy: So, Lieutenant Havoc, you can put your heart back in your chest now.

Roy: Moreover, the security lines can be pushed further.

Havoc: Unterstood.

Roy: Then I leave the rest to you, Lieutenant Havoc.

Havoc: Yes.

_ **Continue on page “Chapter 3 – 32” !** _


	61. Chapter 3 - 33

[infront of the headquarters]

Ed: I´m going back now. These chimeras are different than everything I´ve seen before.

Ed: But I can´t get enough info just by looking at them, I also need to know the specific research carried out at the laboratory.

Roy: I´ll send some people to find it, but the main part should be still at the facility…

Ed: But judging by their numbers, if we were to rush in…

Roy: Do you think you could enter further if you were just with Envy?

Ed: What are you planning to use me for…?

Roy: How can you say I´m using you? This is only a goodwill reminder. There´s something you need to know in there.

Ed: … I understand.

Ed: I must think about a way to sneak inside, as well as the purpose and information of those researchers.

Ed: Please, investigate on your own as much as you can.

Roy: Alright. I´ll inform you as soon as I have something.

Ed: Ok.

_ **Continue on page “Chapter 3 – 34” !** _


	62. Chapter 3 - 34

[in Ed´s room in his and Al´s house]

Ed: Today was so tiring…

Ed: But the Colonel gave me a lot of info, and I still need to check it tonight.

Ed: I´d better go to the laboratory tomorrow. Maybe there are some clues nearby.

Ed: So, whom will I join tomorrow?

**CHOICE:**

_>> Roy <<_

_>> Envy <<_

_>> Al <<_

** _If you chose >> Roy <<, please go to page "Chapter 3 - " !_ **

** _If you chose >> Envy <<, please go to page "Chapter 3 - " !_ **

** _If you chose >> Al <<, please go to page "Chapter 3 - " !_ **


	63. Chapter 3 - 35

**You chose >> Envy <<**

[in Eds Room]

Ed: The data is in the laboratory´s records, and its research is about animal growth and reproduction.

Ed: But… is it related to chimeras?

Ed: ……..

Ed: It may be necessary to conduct a field investigation.

_ **Continue on page “Chapter 3 – 36” !** _


	64. Chapter 3 - 36

[in the living room]

Al: Oh, are you going out today, brother?

Ed: Yeah, I´m afraid… I must do what the Fuhrer entrusted me.

Al: Ok, I know, but you must be careful, brother.

Ed: Of course, uh, you… be careful at home.

Al: What would happen to me?

Al: Bring this with you, brother.

[Al laughs and gives Ed a bento box]

Ed: Al…

[Ed leaves the house smiling]

_ **Continue on page “Chapter 3 – 37” !** _


	65. Chapter 3 - 37

[in the forest near the laboratory]

Ed: Sure enough, there are lots of guards… How could Envy stay here without being discovered?

Ed: Though, with his shapeshifting ability, it shouldn´t be so difficult.

Ed: But why did Envy return to the laboratory?

Ed: Perhaps, he´s interested… in something hidden here.

Ed: Could it be the “truth” of this world?

Ed: Oh, but how could I get inside?

CHOICE:

_>> Sneak in and find Envy. <<_

_>> Enter as the Fuhrer´s direct investigator. <<_

_ **If you chose >> Sneak in and find Envy. <<, please go to page "Chapter 3 - 38" !** _

_ **If you chose >> Enter as the Fuhrer´s direct investigator. <<, please go to page "Chapter 3 - 39" !** _


	66. Chapter 3 - 38

**You chose >>Sneak in and find Envy<<**

Ed: I´d rather sneak in.

Ed: This place is a temporary protection facility, built because of chimera riots. They may have left loopholes in the rush.

Ed: The fence here doesn´t look quite secure…

Ed: I´ll try with alchemy!

[Ed uses alchemy to transmute the fence]

Ed: Uh…

Ed: I didn´t expect I´d have to do these sneaky things in this world…

[he blushed embarrassed, but entered anyway]

**You got >>5 E<<**

_ **Continue on page “Chapter 3 – 40” !** _


	67. Chapter 3 - 39

**You chose >>Enter as the Fuhrer´s direct investigator.<<**

[at the laboratory entrance with the military vehicles and houses]

Soldiers: This is a restricted area of the Fuhrer´s Special Guards, and no one can enter!

Ed: I´m Edward Elric, an investigator appointed by the Fuhrer himself! So just let me go in to take a look…

Soldiers: An investigator? So short?

[Ed turns into the red angry chibi]

Ed: WHO´S THE LITTLE BEAN THAT CAN´T BE SEEN AMONG CHIMERAS!!?

[he turns normal again, looking uncomfortable]

Ed: Damn, if you don´t believe it, look at this!

[he shows his silver pocket watch, which Roy gave him]

Soldiers: A silver watch?

Ed: Humph…

Soldiers: What does it mean?

Ed: Eh…?

Havoc: What´s all that noise?

Havoc: General!?

Ed: Lt. Havoc, let me in to investigate.

Havoc: You´re allowed to enter. After all, the Fuhrer has given you permission to investigate, but… do you want to go alone?

Ed: A few chimeras won´t beat me!

Ed: But if you bring someone else…

Havoc: Then be careful.

Havoc: Huh? Is this silver watch yours?

Ed: The… The Fuhrer gave it to me, so I thought…

Havoc: This thing… Whenever the Fuhrer feels lazy, he gives it to the person next to him, saying “Wake me up in 30 minutes!”

Havoc: Then it goes too slow, and finally, stops altogether.

Ed: …This…

Havoc: I thought it was thrown away after being confiscated by the Major. But he gave it to you, so guard it well.

[Ed still looks troubled, but blushes slightly]

Ed: I… it doesn´t seem very useful.

Havoc: Ha ha!

Ed: Then I´ll go in and investigate.

Havoc: Take care.

_ **Continue on page “Chapter 3 – 40” !** _


	68. Chapter 3 - 40

[deeper in the forest, an animal growls]

Ed: I think I hear something.

Ed: Is it… a chimera?!

**>> ED VS CHIMERA <<**

Ed: Ah… Let´s escape quickly.

Ed: It´s strange that these chimeras appear to be different from what I´ve seen before.

Ed: Rather than chimeras, they seem…

???: Who´s there!?

Ed: !!

_ **Continue on page “Chapter 3 – 41” !** _


	69. Chapter 3 - 41

[still in the forest]

Ed: Envy!? So you´re here…

Envy: …Hey? The Fullmetal brat? You´re coming again, do you have some new info?

Ed: That´s not it…

Envy: Ah… So you come empty-handed?

Ed: Can´t I?

[while Envy is a little pissed off, Ed looks rather strained with one hand at the back of his head, which surprises Enyv]

Envy: Huh?

Ed: Can´t I come here to see you if I don´t bring information?

Envy: …Wow, that´s a rare and lovely statement coming from you, Fullmetal brat.

Ed: It´s not what you think!... By the way, what are you doing here?

Envy: And where could I go?

Envy: …This place is filled with human sin and desire, it´s the place that suits me!

Ed: Human sin and desire…

Envy: I feel at ease, staying in this dark place.

Ed: I thought at first you stayed here because you were looking for something…

Envy: Like what?

Ed: This is the place where chimeras “appear”. Why… would there be chimeras in this world?

[Envy looks surprised for a moment]

Envy: Isn´t it better to say that they´re “created”, rather than “appear”?

Ed: …..

Ed: This world is different from ours.

Ed: There´s no alchemy here… However…

Envy: Hey… Aren´t they the same as chimeras?

Envy: And what if there´s no alchemy? Don´t tell me they´re born from a father and mother, ha ha ha!

Ed: ……..

Envy: So, when it comes to it, this isn´t the paradise you imagined. Instead of staying in this world, it´s better to go back soon.

Envy: Or are you planning to start a new life here? I won´t allow it!

Ed: I know, and I´m also looking for a way to return.

Envy: Are you?

Envy: But you´re having deals with that bun face, and have become one of his men.

Ed: How do you know that?

Envy: Oh, don’t underestimate me, I know everything about you… that I want to know.

Ed: I just went to him to ask for information about this place.

Ed: After all, he´s the Fuhrer in this world.

Envy: Humph…

Envy: Whatever! Anyway, I don´t want to stay in this bloody place forever.

Envy: So you must take advantage of anything you can use.

Envy: But I can´t help with that, don´t expect me to ask the guy like you!

Envy: I´ve still not settled things with his men for what they did to me…

Ed: Those weren´t his men!

Envy: Hey, so you came to defend him…

_ **Continue on page “Chapter 3 – 42” !** _


	70. Chapter 3 - 42

[Envy pushes Ed, so he falls to the ground. Ed now looks up to Envy]

Envy: Anyway, in your opinion, I´ll regenerate even if I´m cut. So how could I feel anything?

Envy: You humans are so self-centered! Arrogant! Arrogant animals!

Ed: I didn´t think that.

Envy: Shut up!

Envy: Don´t believe you know everything! Shallow humans…

Envy: Now you tell me, why are chimeras “appearing” here?

Ed: Why…

Envy: It´s because of human sin.

Ed: What do you mean?

Envy: It´s the same with chimeras; you self-righteous humans create things on a whim, only to throw them aside when you don´t want them anymore!

Ed: Humanity…

Envy: What should it be? Can you answer? How do people deal with that they´ve done?

Ed: ………

Envy: Abandoning, placing aside, driving out, exiling… isn´t it?

Ed: ……..

Envy: That´s why I hate humans, and of course, I hate you. If it wasn´t because I need to go back, I´d kill you now.

Ed: Envy…

Envy: Don´t be afraid, I´m not going to kill you yet.

Envy: But if you´re unable to bring us back… Then I´ll start with your brother and that bun face.

Envy: I´ll let them say goodbye to you, one by one.

Ed: ……!!

Envy: Don´t think I´m joking, I´ve said it and I´d do it. I´ve warned you, so now it depends on you.

Ed: …..

**You got >>5 E<< and >>1 T<<**

_ **Continue on page “Chapter 3 – 43” !** _


	71. Chapter 3 - 43

[they both stand again in the forest]

Envy: If you find new info, come here again.

Envy: Don´t make me wait till I´m bored.

Envy: Otherwise, when you go home, get ready to find a pool of blood!

Al: Don´t hurt Al!

Envy: Then you should please your master, and get some useful information soon.

Ed: ……..

_ **Continue on page "Chapter 3 - 44"!** _


	72. Chapter 3 - 44

[more close to the end of the forest]

Ed: People feel uncomfortable in this place.

Ed: Maybe that´s why Envy wants to stay here…

Ed: After all, he´s actually like chimeras, and since he can´t be with the others, he´d stay with these monsters, rather than humans.

Ed: …Human beings, what are they…

[Nina appears suddenly]

Ed: Isn´t that…!?

[Nina appears again, before running away]

Ed: Nina!?

Ed: What´s Nina doing here?

Ed: …..

Ed: I hope it was my imagination…

_ **Continue on page "Chapter 3 - 45"!** _


	73. Chapter 3 - 45

[back in Eds Room]

Ed: Today was so tiring…

Ed: But the Colonel gave me a lot of info, and I still need to check it tonight.

Ed: I´d better go to the laboratory tomorrow. Maybe there are some clues nearby.

Ed: So, whom will I join tomorrow?

**CHOICE:**

_>> Roy <<_

_>> Envy <<_

_>> Al <<_

** _If you chose >> Roy <<, please go to page "Chapter 3 - " !_ **

** _If you chose >> Envy <<, please go to page "Chapter 3 - " !_ **

** _If you chose >> Al <<, please go to page "Chapter 3 - " !_ **


	74. Chapter 3 - 46

**You chose >> Al <<**

[in Eds Room]

Ed: I read yesterday the reports from the Colonel, but I have still many doubts.

Ed: If this is true, there are more differences in this world… than I thought.

Ed: I should take a look at it.

_ **Continue on page "Chapter 3 - 47"!** _


	75. Chapter 3 - 47

[in the living room]

Al: Oh, brother, are you going out today?

Ed: Yeah.

Ed: I´m afraid I must do what the Fuhrer entrusted me.

Al: What the Fuhrer entrusted you?... Is it related to that Envy guy?

Ed: Uh…. For….Forget about it.

Al: What kind of mission is it? Why did the Fuhrer send you to do it?

Ed: About that…

Al: Brother…

[Al smiles sadly]

Al: Didn´t we say we´d tell everything to each other?

Ed: (I don´t want to involve Al, but it seems I can´t keep it a secret anymore.)

Ed: I know, sorry…

_ **Continue on page "Chapter 3 - 48"!** _


	76. Chapter 3 - 48

[in the streets of the city, Al looks a little concerned and pissed]

Al: In short, the army wanted to study Envy´s ability, and sent him to the secret laboratory. But it was destroyed by Envy, right!?

Al: And then, the chimeras they had created escaped… So you must go there to investigate?

Ed: That´s more or less the case.

Ed: They probably wanted to use powerful chimeras to aid the country´s combat forces.

Ed: It´s ironic the troops sent to suppress them were beaten, so they added many more casualties.

Ed: Then I was ordered to investigate the matter.

Al: But… isn´t this too much? Why did they entrust you the chimeras which not even the army can defeat?

Al: This is a problem of their own military department!

Ed: However, Envy is involved in this matter…

Ed: And apart from me and him, the average person here hasn´t seen a chimera, let alone dealt with it.

Ed: Besides, there are things I want to know…

Al: Brother…

Ed: We´re near the laboratory, so you can wait for me here.

Al: No, I must go with you, brother!

Ed: No! That´s too dangerous! There may be some chimeras left!

Al: But you´re only one, brother!

Al: If there´s danger, then two persons is better than one!

Ed: No!....

Al: Don´t worry, brother.

Al: Ever since we were children, I´ve never lost a fight against you!

Ed: Alright, but you must promise me.

Ed: If something happens, don´t worry about me and just take care of yourself.

Al: ……

Al: …I understand.

Al: But on the other hand, you must also promise me something, brother.

Ed: What?

Al: Don´t act alone, no matter what happens.

Ed: But then nothing has changed!

Al: No, brother.

Al: We must take care of ourselves, if we want to be responsible for each other.

Ed: ……

Ed: I know.

_ **Continue on page "Chapter 3 - 49"!** _


	77. Chapter 3 - 49

[infront of the laboratory}

Ed: Sure enough, it´s heavily guarded… After all, they must prevent chimeras from escaping and hurting common people.

Al: From here on, entrance is forbidden. So what should we do, brother?

Ed: (I could enter as the Fuhrer´s direct investigator, but Al…)

Ed: Let´s go in from somewhere else.

Al: Where else? Except here, there´s barbed wire all around.

Ed: This place was built as a temporary protection against chimeras´ riots. There may have left loopholes in the rush.

Al: Why do you know so much about this, brother?

Ed: Ha ha!.... I often wandered around with you, Al.

Al: With… With me!?

Ed: Yeah, that´s it!

[Ed blushed embarrassed]

Al: Brother…

_ **Continue on page "Chapter 3 - 50"!** _


	78. Chapter 3 - 50

[they were searching for a hole in the fence and found one, where they entered]

Al: Wow… We really came in…

Ed: As long as I find a weak spot on the wire, I can open it with my automail.

Al: This is the first time I sneak in some place, but you´re really good at it, brother.

Ed: I´m not proud of it…

Ed: But there are guards everywhere.

Al: I´m a little nervous…

Ed: Be careful, Al. If they find you, we´re going to be in trouble.

Al: Ok.

Ed: !? What was that sound just…?

Al: S…Sound?

Ed: Oh…

Ed: Aaah!

**You got >> 5 A <<**

_ **Continue on page "Chapter 3 - 51"!** _


	79. Chapter 3 - 51

[a chimera attacks them]

Ed: Al!! Are you ok?

Al: Yeah, I´m fine.

Al: But there are chimeras´ growls all around, they seem to be gathering…

Ed: At this pace, we´ll be discovered… I don´t want to, but we must retreat for the time being!

Ed: Let´s go, Al!

_ **Continue on page "Chapter 3 - 52"!** _


	80. Chapter 3 - 52

[they are back outside the fence behind the military wall]

Ed: Phew… phew…

Ed: We should be fine here.

Al: Yeah… It shouldn´t… matter…

Ed: It seems the two of us can´t do it. We need a more powerful “partner”.

Ed: (I´m not happy about it, but if I come with Envy, I might be able to advance further…)

Al: Brother, that wall just now… Did you do it with alchemy?

Ed: Well, simply put, alchemy can change the shape or state of matter.

Ed: XXXX

Ed: This is called the principle of “equivalent exchange”.

Al: Equivalent… exchange?

Ed: Usually, alchemy performance requires a specific transmutation circle, but my alchemy method… it´s a bit different.

Al: …Transmutation circle…

Al: Could you tell me more about it, brother?

Al: About alchemy… and equivalent exchange.

Ed: Well, I´ll tell you calmly when we´re at home… Hey!

[Nina appears out of nowhere]

Ed: !!! That is…!?

Al: What?

Nina: …….

[Nina runs away]

Ed: Nina!?

Ed: Why is Nina here…?

Al: Nina? I didn´t see anyone…

Al: How could Nina appear in such a place? You must be wrong, brother.

Ed: …..

Ed: Was it really just an illusion?

_ **Continue on page "Chapter 3 - 53"!** _


	81. Chapter 3 - 53

[back in Eds room]

Ed: Today was so tiring…

Ed: But the Colonel gave me a lot of info, and I still need to check it tonight.

Ed: I´d better go to the laboratory tomorrow. Maybe there are some clues nearby.

Ed: So, whom will I join tomorrow?

**CHOICE:**

_>> Roy <<_

_>> Envy <<_

_>> Al <<_

** _If you chose >> Roy <<, please go to page "Chapter 3 - " !_ **

** _If you chose >> Envy <<, please go to page "Chapter 3 - " !_ **

** _If you chose >> Al <<, please go to page "Chapter 3 - " !_ **


End file.
